Fearing Fear Di-gata Defenders
by N3GA
Summary: [Di-gata Defenders] When Mel makes a mistake that can cost the lives of the digata defenders. When everyone but Seth is recovering, Mel must go alone with an unconscious Seth to fix the problem that she caused. Along the way Mel finds feelings for Seth and realize what his feelings are to her. SethxMel


If you don't already know, I don't own Di-gata defenders. However I do own a piece of pasta I call Steve.(I'm starving so he might not live to long). Do know that the more reviews,the more stories. This is Mel's point of view.

I feel the shower water pelting my skin like standing in a snowstorm. I try to rub off today's events. But the memories won't leave me alone. I clench my hands into a fist and punch the blue tiled walls with all the strength I have left in me. I knew I could have done something, something that would prevent all this from happening. It was all my fault I couldn't stop what happened. As I step out of the shower, I look in the fog covered mirror. As the coldness of the mirrored touches my skin I shiver. I look at the hole I rubbed in the mirror and remove my hand to show my face. I stared into the eyes of a person I once knew. She was a brave person that could help her friends get out of any trouble they had. She feared nothing. Now she just saw a complete stranger. This stranger was a coward, unable to help the people she loved.

"Melosa? Where are you I need to talk to you about today. It's very urgent."

"Coming professor Alnar! I'll be there in a second." She knew that she would need to once again talk about this painful event that had sucked the joy out of her. She would need to face the music. Stumbling with every step she took, she managed to drag her body into the garden. She knew that what was inside was something that she hated, something that made her want to just turn invisible because she knew she caused it.

"Professor, it's all my doing. Don't blame anyone else for my mistake" she blurted out as she looked across the garden, focusing her eyesight towards some bodies that she still didn't know if they were still alive.

"Although the things that happened today were unfortunate it was not your fault. You couldn't control it. Nobody could, it was fate as some would say"

As the professor continued to talk, Mel couldn't focus on what he said. Everything seemed like blur. She couldn't control herself at the moment. Her mind just drifted away and back to the memory of what happened today. With no control, she just went along with it, even though it would bring her much pain.

The defenders were walking towards their campsite. Their blood was still pumping full of adrenaline from catching some bandits. As they walked through the forest they reached the center of the base. At that moment, zads jumped out of the trees surrounding them. It just happened too fast. They all were ready to cast, but Mel was paralyzed. Even Rion - who was younger than Mel and Adam - who isn't a full defender - stood their ground. The zads used this to their advantages and mostly attacked Mel. Unable to dodge or cast a shield, the others would do it for her. But each time they did, they were taken out. They soon dropped like flies and it was only Mel. She knew she was doomed, her hands where still frozen beside her and her facial expression was still full of shock, horror and fear. If she unfreezed at the very moment, she wasn't sure if she could take down so much zads. She just closed her eyes and waited for them to do the worst to her and hoping it would be quick and swift. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead as she waited. Nothing came. She slowly opened hers eyes and found out that Seth used all the energy he had left to cast the nova stone, which scared those zads away. She realized that he risked his life for her. She slowly started to regain feeling in her limbs. As he collapse to the floor she sees that he had taken a big wound. She turned around and saw that her friend's bodies were lying on the ground and seemed to be almost lifeless. She needed to get them to the closest dojo, to professor Alnar.

At the end of the memory, reality came back to her. She was still in the garden of the dojo. The professor had just finish talking about a quote or something, when she realized that all this time she didn't check their pulses. At the camp she was to worried, to scared that the worst would happen.

"Are they still, you know alive?" she stuttered.

"Rion, Erik and Adam are deeply wounded and will take a few months to fully recover. Seth however, well..."

"What is it? He's not dead is he? Wait he can't die we need him."The wizard started crying, tears ran down her soft cheek.

"Seth has left us. He had a wound in a vital area and him using the nova stone sucked the last bit of di-gata energy in him. He isn't dead but because of that situation, Seth's soul will forever wander outside of his body."

"We can help him get his soul back to his body right?"Soon her face was tear stained and was unable to stop.

"Indeed you can, his father had this same situation and it was up to Freya, your mother to solve it. Luckily she was up to the job. But you must go alone while the others stay here and rest. Doing this is dangerous enough and without the other you must be careful at all times"

Mel walked towards the stormer with an unconscious Seth. She had planned out how this trip would be the night before. With her duty in mind she started the engine and rode of with Seth leaning against her. She knew she was to blame. A true defender wouldn't freeze up like that. A true defender would have fought alongside their friends till the end no matter what, but she didn't. She wondered how her life would be if she quit. If she became an average person. Each day, instead of fighting monsters she would harvest some food, then go by a lake and just admire the scenery. But that would mean leaving Seth along with Adam, Rion and Erik. Kara was still in her training but if she left she would leave everyone she cared for. If she was quitting she still needed to go get Seth back cause he risked his life to save her, she knew she had to try. She was too busy in her thoughts deciding her fate that she didn't even notice that they were there. They arrived at the place where you capture souls. It was a old, dusty, rock-covered building. There was mold and plants hanging from the ceiling. She could hear the sound from the water droplets falling to the floor. All she needed to do was get past the guardian that guarded here and find Seth's soul. The right one that is because if the wrong one is put into his body, there is no reverse.

Author's Note (or A/N for short): Sorry I don't know how to make a new chapter

She placed Seth's body so it would be leaning against her stormer. She saw about a few meters away was the machine. She was told to beware of a guardian, but none showed up so she simply carried Seth to the device. From all those years of studying in the library, Erik wasn't the only geek. She knew what she was doing and how to do it. Looking around, there was no sight of a guardian. After some random button pushing, she found Seth's soul. It was a dark blue outline of Seth's body. It started talking.

"Mel why are you here? I already know what happened to me and because this is probably the last time I'll ever see you, I want to tell you that I love you. That's why I am always willing to put my life on the line for yours and why I don't like it when Adam gets too close to you."

"Really? Why are you telling me this now?" She said as she blushed heavily.

"I know that my soul is separated from my body and I want to tell you while I have the chance so I won't regret not telling you in the future. Also as a soul, I have to tell you the truth."

"Seth, I'm here to bring your soul back to your body. Before I do that, were you the one who took my scrolls?"

"Yea it was me. I thought it would be funny to see you get mad. Even when you freaked out, you still looked as beautiful as ever."

"Good to know." An evil grin appeared on her face. With a push of a button, the soul was sucked into the unconscious body.

"Mel where are we? What are we doing here? Are you okay from the attack? Where are the others? How come I'm not dead? What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way back to the dojo. But you don't remember anything you or I said? Nothing at all?"

"Nope. I just remember we were fighting the zads. Then I casted the nova stone and then fell to the ground... the last thing I saw was the grass and you were frozen or something."

She tried to hide her embarrassment, but she was almost certain that Seth saw when he showed a little confusion. He had a little problem walking still, so she had to put his arm over her shoulders for balance. The two started walking towards the other side of the room where the stormer was parked. As they placed a foot off of the platform that held the machine, the ground beneath them shook. A giant crack formed, cutting the room into two. It happened to go right between the two defenders. As they slipped, Mel had grabbed on a rope that came out of nowhere and Seth had just enough time to grab on the edge. The ground stopped shaking after a few minutes. They both stared at a little piece of rock that fell into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. Suddenly two bloody red eyes opened. The pair of eyes belonged to a giant bat with a Dako sign engraved on its belly. It began to fly towards the opening, shooting blindly a laser from its eyes. The areas that were hit had left holes.

"Seth, I know what that is, it is the monster that guards this device. A bit odd that a bat is coming out of the ground though."

"How do you stop it?"

"That I don't know. Try casting the nova stone at it. Right now we are still dangling above a crack that's who knows how deep. We have to finish this quickly."

"Okay, but be ready to catch me because casting the nova stone might make me lose my balance and..."

"Just hurry!" She said eagerly as the bat got closer and closer.

"Nova Stone!" a bright blue light shot out of Seth's arm directly at the bat sending it to the bottom of the crack. As he predicted, his hand slipped, but Melosa was able to catch him. This extra weight caused the rope to tear.

"Mel, this rope can't hold the both of us. It's going to break."

"Seth don't do what I think you're going to, it's not worth it."

"Trust me." He gave her a smile that said_ don't worry_ before he did what she anticipated. Letting go of her hand. She couldn't do anything but stare into his gorgeous grey eyes. She managed to pull herself back on the floor. She stared at the crack for what seemed to be seconds that turned into minutes and soon became hours. Her eyes couldn't leave the place where Seth, a person that loved her had fell to his death for her. So she could be safe and continue living. She then realized that she found herself wishing that it was her who fell instead of Seth. That she too was willing die for Seth if the roles had been reversed. She felt something that seemed familiar, something that she felt in herself for years when she was around Seth. Though she never knew what it was. Today she found the answer. What she felt was love. Love for Seth, but she only found out after Seth had slipped right through her hands and into the hands of death. She was still letting what had happened and what she discovered, sink into her mind. Tear after tear ran down her cheeks. She didn't stop and try to hold them in. She letted it all out, not that she could even stop it. She saw what looked like a di-gata stone fly out of the hole. It was the warrior stone that belonged to Seth. She couldn't bare to say that name out loud or in her mind again.

"What's with all the tears? Did somebody miss me?"She looked up and saw Seth standing in front of her with a huge grin on his face.

"Great, now I'm so depressed that I'm hallucinating?"

"You're not. Cheer up won't you? You don't look pretty when you cry." Mel gave her hallucination a soft punch to the arm, thinking that it would go right through. Something stopped her fist though. She opened her eyes with confusion and hope.

"You're alive? Your alive!" She jumped off the ground and into Seth's arms, embracing him as tight as she could.

"I thought you were gone forever. That I'd never see you again" They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, as if they read each other's mind, they closed their eyes and leaned together. Their lips touched the others. Seth putted his hands around Mel's hips, while Mel felt Seth's chest. Finally they stopped and was somewhat surprised. They both smiled, held each other's hand and started to walk towards the stormer.

"Let's get home. Seth can you drive, I'm a bit tired?"

"Sure and you can explain everything to me"

With Seth at the wheel, Mel felt pleasure holding onto Seth as he drove back to the dojo. Even though she had to explain to everybody about what happened, Mel didn't worry that much because she knew that luck was smiling over her and that she always had her friends to help her out.


End file.
